Hatred In Our Soul
by sweet-peroxide
Summary: Suzaku sadar bahwa Lelouch pernah menjadi temannya. Sosok yang dikenalnya dengan baik ketika mereka masih sangat kecil. Namun kebencian di dalam hati dan jiwanya membuatnya tidak bisa memaafkan pemuda itu. Tidak akan pernah. A short story before Zero Requiem.


**Hatred In Our Soul**

**Code** **Geass** © CLAMP and Project Geass  
I own nothing and no money is being made  
A missing scene before Zero Requiem

* * *

Suzaku sadar bahwa Lelouch pernah menjadi temannya. Sosok yang dikenalnya dengan baik ketika mereka masih sangat kecil. Ia mengenal Lelouch begitu juga dengan Nunnally. Suzaku pun tidak akan mudah melupakan hari-hari saat mereka bertiga—Lelouch, Nunnally, dan dirinya—bermain di kediaman Kururugi.

Tapi beberapa tahun belakangan ini, Suzaku juga tidak mudah mengabaikan begitu saja jika Lelouch, pemuda yang dulu pernah menjadi temannya, bukan lagi sosok yang sama. Ia bahkan pernah mempertanyakan dirinya apakah Lelouch yang saat ini berada di hadapannya adalah orang yang sangat berbeda?

Ya, suara di dalam benaknya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Lelouch adalah sosok yang sangat berbeda. Pemuda kejam yang berlindung di balik topeng Zero. Sosok yang tidak segan-segan mengotori tangannya dengan darah dari orang lain demi sebuah ambisi untuk menghancurkan Britannia Raya. Orang yang juga tidak merasa bersalah ketika memanfaatkan orang lain dengan kelemahan mereka.

Kebencian pemilik mata violet itu terhadap Britannia Raya membuat semuanya berubah. Lelouch bahkan tidak berpikir dua kali untuk bertindak walau ada banyak nyawa dari orang-orang tidak berdosa yang dipertaruhkan.

Sudah berapa banyak nyawa orang-orang yang dikorbankan dan semua kehilangan yang dirasakan keluarga mereka sama sekali tidak membuat Lelouch berhenti.

Sampai saat ini Suzaku masih membenci Lelouch. Ia tidak akan berbohong kepada dirinya. Ia membenci Lelouch karena semua kejahatan yang dilakukan—atas semua darah yang telah tumpah di atas permukaan tanah. Dendamnya pada pemuda bermata violet itu tidak juga surut terutama setelah apa yang dilakukannya kepada Euphimia.

Namun... dengan mengesampingkan semua kemarahan, kekesalan, dan kebenciannya kepada Lelouch, Suzaku mau tidak mau mengasihani sang pangeran terbuang tersebut.

Lelouch adalah sosok yang kesepian. Hidup di antara kebohongan yang diciptakan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Hidup di antara kepalsuan yang seakan tanpa akhir.

Hidup di balik topeng Zero sang pemimpin _Kuro no Kishidan_ demi menciptakan sebuah dunia yang damai hanya untuk adik perempuannya.

Mereka memang pernah berteman tapi saat ini Suzaku tahu bahwa kata 'teman' itu kini terasa sangat jauh. Ia pernah mengkhianati Lelouch dengan menjualnya kepada Charles demi sebuah status sebagai salah satu _Knight of Rounds._ Lelouch pernah mengkhianatinya dengan memakai topeng Zero dan memulai semua kekacauan ini hingga ia harus kehilangan gadis yang berarti di dalam hidupnya.

Mereka bukan lagi teman namun hanya sekadar sekutu untuk mencapai sebuah tujuan yang sama. Ia hanyalah sebuah pedang yang digunakan untuk melindungi dan melenyapkan semua kelemahan dari seorang raja.

Hanya sebuah pion di atas papan catur yang siap dikorbankan untuk mengalahkan raja musuh.

"... Kita itu mirip, Suzaku," Lelouch berkata. Kedua mata violet itu tanpa henti menatap kursi di ujung anak tangga teratas. Kursi itu berdiri kokoh di bawah siraman cahaya dari luar jendela seolah tengah mengejek orang yang selama ini duduk di sana.

"Kita adalah pengkhianat yang membelakangi tanah kelahiran sendiri untuk membela negara lain," Lelouch berkata lagi. Suzaku tidak luput melihat bagaimana sudut bibir pemuda itu terangkat. "Kau orang Jepang yang pada akhirnya bertempur demi Britannia dan aku... sang Pangeran yang melawan pada akhirnya menghancurkan Britannia."

"Kau salah," Suzaku memberikan tanggapan. "Aku tidak pernah mengkhianati negaraku sendiri, Lelouch."

Lelouch hanya mengangkat alisnya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Sekali lagi, Suzaku menatap topeng Zero di tangannya dan berkata, "Dari luar aku memang terlihat sebagai seorang pengkhianat yang membela Britannia. Tapi aku melakukan semua itu untuk membebaskan Jepang dari tirani. Dan aku juga tidak memanfaatkan orang lain demi menggapai tujuanku. Kita memiliki ideologi yang sangat saling bertentangan."

Sepasang mata violet itu melebar sebelum pemiliknya tertawa pelan; membuat Suzaku terkejut dengan kening berkerut.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Suzaku," Lelouch berkata. "Kau selalu percaya bahwa keadilan dapat menyelamatkan dunia. Kau salah. Keadilan sama sekali tidak berguna."

"Kau—"

"Tapi itulah yang membuatmu lebih baik dibandingkan denganku," Lelouch terlebih dahulu memotong kata-katanya. Sekali lagi, Suzaku menemukan dirinya tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu. "Karena alasan itu pulalah aku tidak mempunyai keraguan sedikit pun untuk mewariskan nama dan topeng Zero sebagai penyelamat dunia yang baru kepadamu, Suzaku."

Suzaku menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia kembali merasakan ada beban yang tidak terlihat seperti baru saja dijatuhkan di atas pundaknya. Suzaku menyadari jika apa yang akan terjadi nanti akan merubah segalanya. Ia tidak akan pernah lagi hidup sebagai Kururugi Suzaku melainkan orang lain.

"Aku masih membencimu, Lelouch," ujarnya sembari meremas tepian topeng Zero di tangannya. "Bukan hanya karena apa yang kaulakukan pada Euphimia tapi semuanya. Walau apa yang akan terjadi nanti, rencana yang sudah kita siapkan, tidak lantas membuatku memaafkan semuanya."

Ketika mendongak, ia tidak menyangka melihat senyum terukir di wajah Lelouch. Dalam diam Lelouch seolah mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu tahu bagaimana perasaannya.

Suzaku membenci Lelouch. Ya, perasaan itu tidak berubah. Ia juga tidak bisa memaafkan Lelouch bukan karena dirinya memilih untuk tidak memaafkan pemuda itu seperti apa yang dikatakan Shirley. Lelouch memang tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan maaf darinya.

Hatinya sudah dipenuhi oleh kebencian dan rasa sakit untuk bisa memaafkan Lelouch.

Lalu mengapa air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir ketika sosok sang raja lalim mati dengan darah bersimbah dari dadanya? Mengapa seperti ada sesuatu yang menghilang dari dalam dirinya ketika ujung pedangnya menembus tubuh Lelouch?

Mengapa ia merasakan dadanya sesak hanya dengan menatap Lelouch yang perlahan menghembuskan napas sembari menyambut tidur abadinya?

Kururugi Suzaku sama sekali tidak menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

**THE END**

* * *

Err, yeah, saya tahu sudah banyak author yang membuat fanfiksi sebelum Zero Requiem. Tapi plot bunny ini tidak juga hilang apalagi setelah kembali menonton maraton CG dan CG-R2. Terima kasih banyak kepada reader yang bersedia berkunjung ke sini dan maaf jikalau fanfiksi ini kurang memuaskan.


End file.
